Veronica Rochester
Lady Veronica Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigations of community pillar Mario Fortuna in Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past) and assistant Lissa Avery in The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Veronica is a 38-year-old business owner. She has long brown hair kept up by a beige hat with a black stripe decorated with black feathers, a black bow and a lavender rose. She wears a lavender high-neck dress with ochre and black designs. She also dons white gloves and holds a cigarette holder in her right hand. In her first appearance, it is known that Veronica eats pizza, reads Shakespeare, has food poisoning and smokes. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she reads Machiavelli. Events of Criminal Case Civil Blood Veronica became a suspect after the player and Isaac found her pendant at the marketplace where the victim's body was found. She was shocked to hear of Mario's murder, which only continued the tragedies caused by the gang war. When asked if she knew if anyone wanted Mario dead, she said no and promptly left to protect her business. Veronica was spoken to again about a bottle of whiskey found belonging to her, with a message from the victim telling her not to sell it. She said she was only storing the bottles, not selling them, and the victim was just overreacting. She knew the prohibition would not last forever, and once it was over she would be ready for it as the people would be begging for a drink. Since she had been distributing whiskey long before it was outlawed, there was no chance she was disposing of her whiskey stock no matter what. In the end, Veronica was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Kieran Quinlan for Mario's murder. The Machiavellian Candidate Veronica became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found the victim's notebook which contained a list of errands for her to run for Veronica. She expressed shock at the murder, saying that she was just at the luncheon. She explained that Lissa was a help to the whole family and that she went above and beyond, unlike some of her husband's other assistants. Veronica was spoken to again about a cake on which she wrote an angry message to the victim. She explained that she saw straight through the victim's appearances and realized that she was a social climber. When Maddie asked her how that could be a reason to wish her serious harm, she told them that she only wanted to put her in her place. Veronica was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Gertrude Avery for Lissa's murder. Trivia *Veronica is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Veronica is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past) *Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past) *Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Veronica's cousin-in-law. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Veronica's cousin-in-law. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Veronica's late son. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Veronica's late uncle-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Veronica's uncle-in-law. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Veronica's late cousin-in-law. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Veronica's cousin-in-law. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Veronica's sister-in-law. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Veronica's late aunt-in-law. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Veronica's husband. OG_SUS_432_602.jpg OG_SUS_449_604.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects